1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and in particular to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional display device generally includes a scan driving circuit, a data driving circuit, and a display panel. The scan driving circuit and the data driving circuit are connected to the display panel.
After the scan driving circuit generates a scanning signal, the scanning signal is transmitted to the display panel, in order to turn on the gate electrode switch of the pixel unit in the display panel. At that moment, a data signal generated from the data driving circuit can pass through the gate electrode switch and be inputted into a pixel unit, in order to charge a gray-scale voltage into the pixel unit.
In the technical method above, a corresponding gray-scale signal formed by using a pulse width modulation (PWM) technology in the pixel unit is of 4 bits, and this is disadvantage for improving the display quality.
To increase the number of bits of the gray-scale signal, additional hardware costs are necessary for the display device. As a result, it is required to increase a width of an edge region (i.e. a non-display region) of the display device.
Therefore, an innovative technical method is required to solve the technical problems above.